Triangle of Death
by Darkness mind
Summary: Death is only the start. See Ravens story on how she deals with being a vampire and coping with her life as a Titan. The three year update!
1. Chapter 1

Home alone with nothing to do. Another fic by me. Muahaha. And I'll get my hands on my other stories ASAP. Cheers and enjoy this story!

So I don't own Teen Titans. That doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Oh wait they axed the show…..IT'S THE END WORLD!

* * *

**Triangle of Death**

** Chapter one**: Death is only the beginning.

My name is Raven Roth. I am a Teen Titan and a half demon. My father was Trigon the Terrible and was bent on taking over the world. But thankfully my friends were there to stop him and his rain of terror. I thought that my life would be normal now since he was gone. But that changed all too soon. For you see I am a vampire now. A creature of the night. Now don't believe in those movies made by Hollywood. They just give vampires a bad name. Vampires don't die if they walk in the sunlight. Garlic doesn't kill them, and for heavens sake a cross doesn't make them back up in terror. How do I know? I tested all these theories out. The only thing that is true is if a vampire is staked in the heart. But it doesn't have to be a wooden stake. Anything that is impaled in the heart will kill a vampire.

Now I might just be rambling on but those were a few points that I just had to let out. How did the Titans take on me being a vampire? How did I get turned into a vampire? Well those questions are going to be answered very soon.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

A sunny day in Jump city. The birds were singing and everyone was enjoying the beautiful day. In the Titans tower Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game. While Robin was looking for leads on where Slade might attack next. Starfire was at the mall shopping her heart out. And as for Raven she was in her room meditating preparing herself for anything that might happen.

"Aw now your going to get it you grass stain!" yelled Cyborg while pressing a few buttons.

"Eat my dust you rust bucket!" commented Beast Boy.

They both started taunting each other while pressing buttons. Robin tuned out their bickering and concentrated looking for Slade. Not a moment too soon the alarm went off and a screen popped up showing that it was the Hive members.

"DUDE! I was totally winning!" whined Beast Boy. Cyborg put the controller down and walked over to where Robin was. Raven dashed out to see what the plan of attack was.

"Man don't they ever give up?" asked Cyborg while crossing his arms. Robin nodded his head 'no' and typed on the computer to find their location.

"Well guess we'll just have to teach those Hive goons a lesson or two." Beast Boy joked around while flexing his muscle Raven rolled her eyes at the sight hoping that they could get started very soon.

"Their robbing the national bank. Titans GO!"

Robin and Cyborg dashed to the garage and started their vehicles. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and started to fly down to the site. Raven took flight and followed Beast Boy. Starfire was on her way since Robin notified her. But little did they know that this was going to be a different battle. For the Hive members had a new team mate. And he was looking for blood.

* * *

Eh sort of a crappy start but I have a headache right now. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Cheers again. 


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like crap right now but to pass the time I'm going to write chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy it.

So right now I don't own Teen Titans. But I do own Dark so that kind of makes me happy.

* * *

**Triangle of Death**

**Chapter two**: Sweet blood.

The Hive members were almost done robbing the bank. Only a few stacks of money were left but most of their bags were full.

"I can't believe that we're actually going to get away with this." Sneered Gizmo. Mammoth nodded in agreement while carrying off some of the loot. Jinx looked at her team then back outside. This was too good to be true. Normally the Titans were on the site minutes after the alarm went off. She shrugged her shoulders and then looked at the new guy.

"You going to help or just stand there like an idiot?" she snapped. The new guy looked at her with cold eyes. A mask covered his mouth and some of his nose. His hair was long and raven black. He wore a trench coat and finger less gloves. His pants were black with lines of red going down his side. And also his boots were black.

"For starters my name is Dark. And second off your two goons have the job taken care of." He pointed out with his thumb. Jinx growled and walked over to Gizmo and Mammoth. She didn't like the new guy one bit. Giving her a cocky smart ass attitude really set her off. Mammoth grabbed the last bag and started walking towards the exit.

"Easy as pie guys." He commented while waving his free hand. But just as he spoke there was a blast that knocked him to his feet. All the Hive members looked up in an instant and saw the Teen Titans ready for battle.

"Easy as pie huh?" replied Cyborg. His sonic-cannon turned back into his hand. The Hive members got into a battle stance.

"Hive members Alpha Omega position!" ordered Jinx. Gizmo and Mammoth jumped into opposite directions while Jinx and Dark attack full front. Robin didn't have time to yell out his normal battle cry since the attack was coming at them.

Beast Boy ran towards Mammoth as a bull hoping that today would be his lucky day and knock out the behemoth. But just as he was about to hit his target Mammoth jumped in the air and brought his fist together causing a sonic wave once he hit the ground.

Cyborg was after Gizmo trying to hit the teenage brat but having no luck. At times Gizmo would stick his tongue out and call him a barf smeller or something else that was childish. Growling Cybrog was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse and decided to attack head on. Gathering speed he jumped in the air and tackled the small fry. This caused Gizmo to yell some very colorful words while fighting to get free. Once this happened Cyborg grinned letting the kid say anything that would make a sailor blush.

Both Starfire and Raven were fighting against Jinx blocking any of her attacks while trying to get some ground and hopefully hit her. Jinx was putting up a good fight not letting her guard down and adding in some swift attacks.

"Give it up Titans. You can't win!" Jinx said in a cocky tone. The caused both Raven and Starfire to attack at the same time causing Jinx to lose her balance and get caught off guard. Shaking off the attack she didn't know that two star blots were heading her way until it was too late.

"Now it is you who is the loser!" Starfire said victoriously.

And last but not least was Robin fighting against Dark. Both were evenly matched. Never once breaking a sweat or taking a small break. It seemed like the fight could go on forever. That is until Dark saw Jinx fall. Thinking quick he stunned Robin for only a few moments and ran over to where Jinx was. Though it wasn't his style to help those in needed she was his leader and he needed to show some respect to her. Catching her before she hit the ground Dark then placed her gently on the ground and looked at the two Titans.

He first looked at Starfire and felt that she was pure of heart and meant well. This sickened him for he hated pure hearted folks. He then looked at Raven and darkness filled his whole body. He sensed that she was a half demon and was very powerful. He could also sense that she was the daughter of Trigon. A grin formed on his face. Never in such a long time did Dark feel the need to turn someone just by looking at them. He licked his lips and charged at Raven.

Jumping in the air he then landed right behind her and took off his mask. Two long fangs poked out from his mouth. Saliva dripped from his mouth. Just before Raven turned her head he grabbed her neck and bit down as hard as he can. Drinking as much blood before he was ripped from her sweet body. Raven gasped in pain but then fell silent for his saliva was numbing her pain.

Starfire looked over at her friend and gasped. Just as she gasped everyone looked over to where Dark and Raven were. The fighting stopped. Everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. Then Jinx broke the silence.

"DARK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Dark let go of Raven and looked at his leader with a cold smile. He then looked at the half demon and licked his lips. Her blood was sweet and filling. The best he had in his undead life. His lips still tingled from her blood. Dark then walked over to Jinx and placed a hand on her shoulder. He then whispered in her ear "I was hungry." and walked over to Gizmo and Mammoth. Bowing to the team he then looked up and blew a kiss to Raven. Then without warning he disappeared in smoke. After that the Hive members didn't have the energy to continue fighting and also were a bit sickened at what their new member did. In other words they just gave up.

Beast Boy ran over to Raven to make sure she was ok. The wound that Dark gave her healed up in an instant only showing two small scars that were from his fangs. Her breathing was normal which was a sigh of relief. But she was unconscious from the lack of blood. Beast Boy picked her up wedding style and walked her over to the T-car. Once the Hive members were escorted to the city jail Cyborg drove back to the tower as fast has he could wanting to check on Raven and to make sure that everything was ok.

But little did the Titans know that the real adventure was about to begin once night fall. For the story is now unfolding and twist and turns are going to be coming up.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Cheers and have a good night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: If you know my style of writing I hate being with same crowd of people, doing the same story over again. It's like beating a dead horse hoping that it will nay and then gets up and goes back to work. But I'm a huge vampire fan and I want to try my hand at this.

Though it's not an original idea Triangle of Death hopefully will be different then some of the other stories involving Raven or any other Titan being a vampire. Thank you for you time reading this and enjoy the story. For once I have nothing funny to put down.

I don't own Teen Titans just my ideas and my twisted brain. No touchie.

* * *

Triangle of Death 

**Chapter three**: Dreams become nightmares

Dreamless isn't the right word to explain what happened next before I changed. On the contrary it was more like a hellish nightmare that was near impossible to wake up from. At times when I close my eye and still see that demonic child laughing at me while I lied on the ground crying blood. Yes my tears were not that of salt water but rich liquid that even to this day makes my mouth water. I suppose you don't know what I'm talking about. Well I guess I'll have to tell you about my dream then. Well then here we go.

**DREAM **

The wind picked up slightly causing a few people to shiver. The day was like any other. Normal and calm, with just a few people walking hastily to get to work. Raven Roth was one of the few people. Praying that she wouldn't be late for work again. It was like to her to run late but then again you didn't have a boyfriend who forget to turn on the alarm clock. No not 'forgot' more like didn't want to be disturbed.

A few people waved to her with a warm smile and then turned back to their work. A flower shop was just opening up. The sent of the newly picked flowers filled the air with a peaceful feeling. Though she was running late Raven stopped for a minute to take in the scent. Filling her body up with feelings of happiness, and also playfulness she then continued her way to where she worked.

Making a left turn she then picked up her pace while looking down at her watch. Without warning she then bumped into a little girl. The little girl looked up at her and then smiled.

"In a hurry miss?" she asked sweetly. Raven smiled back and helps the little girl up. Once up the little girl brushed herself off and looked at Raven once again. Her smile was still there and her eyes sparkled a little. It took Raven a moment to answer the girl since she was fixed on her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry about running into you. Are you ok?" Raven then had a concern look on her face. The child laughed at the question like it was a joke. She then looked at Raven still smiling.

"Oh I'm ok. Never better. But it might be because something special is about to happen." The child giggled again still looking at Raven.

This puzzled her because normally a child would nod or say 'yes' and then would leave. But this girl was different. And what did she mean by 'something special is about to happen?' Raven thought it over until her brain yelled at her for over thinking. Then a sound of thunder filled the air and the sunny day turned into a cloudy storm. Rain started to fall as outside store owners were packing up. The child looked up into the sky and stuck her tongue out to catch a few rain drops.

"Try it. It's fun." Suggested the child. Raven shrugged her shoulders. What does she have to loss? Sticking her tongue out a few rain drops landed on her tongue. But the rain tasted funny to her. Again sticking her tongue out Raven waited a few moments to figure out the taste. As if on cue the child chimed in again.

"Wanna know what the rain is?" she asked in a sing song voice. Raven nodded her head 'yes' since she could figure it out.

"Ok. The rain is blood." After the last word the child turned into a hellish creature with a demonic grin. Raven gasped and backed away from the child. She then started to run but was then stopped by a towns folk. His smile was twisted and also showed fangs. Raven looked around and was blocked off by every towns folk. Each of them had a twisted grin on their face. Each of them had sharp fangs that could kill. She then looked down at the child who too had fangs.

"Oh come now don't look so surprised!" taunted the child as she got closer to Raven. The child licked her lips as she was only a few feet from her prey. A few towns folk sneered and also licked their lips. There was no where to go. No where to hide. Raven was trap like a rat. Death was near as every breath she drew in grew colder and sharper. The child now was standing right next to Raven. She looked up and her face once again turned normal.

"You are one of us." The child then hugged Raven then bit down on her arm. Raven yelled in pain trying to pull the demonic child off her arm. The towns folk saw this and held Raven down. Tears formed up in Ravens eyes for the pain was too much to bare. She then looked down and saw some of her skin missing from where the child bit her. What made her gasp was that her tears were blood too. Nothing in this world was normal. Everything was twisted.

The child then started to sing.

"One of us. One of us. Your damned for life. Your one of us. Nothing can kill you. Your one of us. Blood is your life source. Your one of us. One of us. One of us. You're a monster. Your one of us."

* * *

Well that was a trip and a half if I do say so myself. Kind of creepy eh? Well like I said in my A/N I'm trying to make this as original as I can. Am I doing a good job on it? Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Bangs head on keyboard) I'm a bad writer. Leaving you guys hanging until God knows when. But fear not for I Darkness mind shall fill you head with nonsense and junk!

Muse: And that's different how?

DM: Shut up!

Muse: No really how is that different?

DM: Just start the fic.

Muse: You don't have an answer.

* * *

**Triangle of Death**

Chapter four: Alive and well. So to speak.

A gasp of air. Sweat forming up. Raven woke up from her hellish dream gripping on to her covers. Letting the minutes pass by she replayed the dream in her head. The child, the towns folk, the rain, and the blood. What scared her the most was the child and her sing song voice chanting out that she was damned. Damned for life living off of blood. A few sweat drops fell on to her bed. Her heart thumped fast then slowly started to calm down.

Looking across her room Raven was somewhat shocked to see ever detail on her walls and on her book shelf. She was only a 100 yards away yet she could read the title of the book without squinting her eyes. But just has she was getting use to her eyes a small pain shot through her stomach. It was small but a noticeable pain. Growling a little Raven slowly got out of her bed and made her way to make some herbal tea.

As the water started to boil the pain started to get worse. Raven clutched her stomach making her way to a chair. As she sat down the dream started to flash through her eyes again. But this time it was in slow motion. Everything was in slow motion. It was almost like it was trying to tell her something. Just as she got the part about the rain the tea kettle gave off a high pitched whale. Grabbing a cub Raven poured the water and grabbed a tea bag. Placing it in the cup she then let it settle for a few minutes.

The pain in her stomach was starting to grow. Not letting wasting any time she took a sip of her tea. But as it hit her mouth a fowl taste over came her. Spiting out the tea she placed the cup down and looked inside of it. It was herbal tea nothing else. As she continued to look down inside the cup a wave of fear washed over her. If this is herbal tea then why does it taste so fowl? The answer is that she needs blood.

'_This is all wrong. This can't be true.'_ Thinking in her head she decided to do a test. Running down to the med bay she knew that there were packets of blood just in case one of them lost too much. As the door whooshed open Raven dashed over to where the freezer full of blood was. Grabbing a random pack she then bit into it with her teeth thinking that the packet wouldn't open. But surprisingly her teeth took form of fangs and slid into the packet easily. Blood then filled her mouth and a taste of sweetness filled her body. Her eyes closed as the taste of sweetness filled her hunger and the pain in her stomach died off.

But then reality hit her. She was drinking blood! Looking down she gasped and threw the packet of blood out of her hands.

'What the hell is going on?' her thoughts raced. She looked around as if an answer was there. Silence filled the room for only a short time for then the air filled with laughter.

"Child you have only taste the beginning of being an immortal."

The figure came out only to be Dark from the HIVE members. He bowed then walked over to Raven and kissed her hand.

"My name is Dark. And I am the one who changed you." He then bowed again as if he did something good. Raven backed up a little. She wasn't afraid. No she was sickened. Gaining her voice she was ready to set things straight with this guy.

"What give you the right to change me?" she hissed out hoping to strike fear into this clown. But instead he laughed again and walked closer to Raven.

"I've always had the right my dear. And you're the daughter of Trigon. I couldn't pass your blood up. And might I say your blood was lovely." Dark then kissed Ravens hand again. After the kiss he then pulled out his arm and made a little cut into it.

"You've only tasted human blood. That doesn't make you a full vampire. You have to taste my blood to change fully."

Raven shook her head 'no.' She didn't want to be damned for life. She didn't want to become more of a monster then she already is. This was all wrong. Vampires were suppose to dead. Their last king died over two thousand years ago. It didn't make sense that she was facing a real live vampire.

Dark sighed and looked at Raven again. This time it looked like fire was in his eyes.

"You know I get that answer a lot. But let me tell you why you need to drink some of my blood. Your not complete yet. You're just half of a vampire. Now I'm sure you thinking 'I can live being only half of a vampire.' But the answer is no you can't. For you see your life will end short. Very short. Your body can't take the pressure of drinking blood, and also the pains that follow it.

Sure at first it will be easy to stop the pain by taking in blood. But as the days past by your pains will become even more hellish. You then need to take in more blood then normal and then your body will won't be use to so much blood that it will just shut down all at once. And if you're really unlucky you might suck some ones blood that has AIDS or STD which in that case you're pretty much screwed because you don't have the same immune system as other vampires do. So do you want to live a very long and healthy after life or do you want to live a short painful hellish life?"

The question burned into Ravens mind. She didn't want to become a vampire, yet she didn't want to die in just matters of weeks. And what would the team do if she did die in a matter of weeks. Chaos and grief is the answer. Sighing Raven slowly nodded her head 'yes.' Dark grinned and moved his arm closer.

"Perfect choice my dear. Now I must warn you that after you drink my blood you will be in pain for a few minutes. The reason why is that you body is dying off. But once your heart stops the pain will stop."

Raven nodded again taking Darks arm. She ran her fingers over his arm once and then bit into the cut that was placed there. Sucking in as much blood as Dark would allow her his blood was different from the packet that she drank. It was full of darkness and power. Feeling his arm slip away Raven looked at Dark wondering what was going to happen to her after this was all over.

But before anyone could answer that a wave of pain shot through Ravens body. Clutching her teeth this was the pain that Dark warned her about. Her breathing was short and painful. Dark stood next to her watching the change take place.

A wicked grin was formed upon his face. For he knew that he created one of the strongest vampires in the world. He would go down in history for turning the daughter of Trigon into a vampire. His name would be known through out the vampire clan. He would be famous forever. For Raven Roth daughter of Trigon was now a vampire.

* * *

So the long awaited chapter is finally up. Though I'm not sure if this is my best. Hopefully you guys like it. Well cheers and have a good night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Three years. Three long bloody years without an update on Triangle of Death. Why am I updating now? Rereading everything and I knew that I couldn't let this story die. It's been three years but now here is the long awaited update for my vampire story.

I don't own Teen Titans, just my lazy brain and Dark.

* * *

Triangle of Death

**Chapter five**: Damned it!

Screaming, the only thing you can do when death hands wrap around your neck. It's the only thing that death allows you to do, to scream. To scream your last breath of life before you leave this world. To scream your last life of humanity. Screaming is the last thing that you remember before darkness takes over. Or before the life of the damned begins.

The minutes to Raven felt like a life time. The pain of dying where indeed hellish, something that even Slade himself would shy away from. The sound of her heart beating, becoming slower and slower ringed in her ears. The feeling of blood rushing to her throat caused her to gag and cough before vomiting. Vomiting up what made her human. The blood that she drank and the blood that use to flow in her body were now being vomited up. Her body felt as though it was being slammed by a wrecking ball. The pain of her heart stopping, the acid taste of vomit, and the burning feeling from all the blood draining. It was enough to cause anyone to beg for death.

And then slowly the pain left. The sound of her heart beating grew quiet until it stopped. The feeling of being burned alive slowly cooled. And the vomiting of blood had ended. And soon it all stopped. The pain, the dying, and the screaming. The room became eerily silent. The sound of death washed over the room. Raven was kneeling on the ground, watching as all the blood she threw up slowly slide across the floor. The last trace of humanity was now just a bloody pool. She could sense that Dark was watching her but felt no need to look up at him. _'Damned for life, my only life source is drinking blood. God this sucks!'_

"Sucks? No I wouldn't say sucks. Well yes you will be sucking blood but the life of the undead is something……magical." The smirk on Darks face grew as Raven glared at him. He loved her fiery personality, something that seems to be lost in this day and age. The new vampire gave out a low growl before saying through her teeth "Out of my mind. My mind is my own." Dark just gave out a cold laugh. "Still want to feel like you have control over your life? Fine I'll respect your space, new born vampires always like to feel they have some control left."

Raven gave out another growl. This man, no thing was starting to piss her off greatly. He had no right to brag in and change her! He had no right to suck her blood! He had no right to order her around and act superior. For all he knew she could kick his ass. In fact that's what she'll do. Teach this low life to mess with a Titan, a Titan that controls darkness. Bringing her hands up she started to chant. This caused Dark to give off an amused look. "Right then, going to attack the one that changed you? Typical. Give them a gift and how do they repay you? By shooting you in the arse!"

Raven was almost finished with her chant when the sound of foot steps could be heard. Well it was more like an echo. Clutching her ears the sound almost brought Raven to her knees. Dark on the other hand just smiled as he stood firm. Crossing his arms the vampire started to talk to Raven through telepathic thoughts.

'_Hurts doesn't it? Want to know how to make it stop? Control the area in which you want to hear. Right now your senses are too spread out. You're getting everything that makes the littlest buzz. Tone down your hearing and things will be back to normal.' _

Looking at Dark she gave out a small glare. He shrugged his shoulders and said in a bored tone _'Fine go deaf. It'll be a first in the vampire world.'_ Rolling her eyes Raven closed her eyes and focused her hearing to the room she was in. The thundering noises of footsteps were soon silenced as the only sound of humming of machines filled Raven's ears.

'_Good job Raven. Now I believe I should go, don't want to get in a nasty fight with your friends. But don't worry I'll be back to teach you more ways of being a vampire. Till then get a feel of your new powers. Until then my beauty.'_ Dark bowed to Raven before using the shadows to escape the Titans tower. Letting out a snort Raven stood up only to see Beast Boy walking towards her. He had a somewhat worried look on his face. 'Crap! Of all the people it had to be Beast Boy!' Raven thought to herself. The changeling walked over to Raven and gave out a small smile.

"Hey Rae, what are you doing up so late?" She knew it was only a matter of time before he would pick up on Dark's scent. The green Titan looked at her, waiting for an answer. Nothing came to mind. She could just tell him that she couldn't sleep but felt that was an overused excuse. "Raven?" Beast Boy looked at her with concern in his eyes. The look was too much for her. Raven quickly turned her head away in shame. Shame for being turned into a vampire, shame for having to tell the team, and shame for having them worry about her.

The answer didn't come. She couldn't think of a good enough reason to give. The only thing Raven did was wait for Beast Boy to pick up on either Dark's scent or her now dead body. She felt his hands touch hers. She felt the shock that jolted his hand back. What she didn't expect was for him to grasp her hands together and look at her with tears forming. "Raven…..your hands are cold…..colder then normal. What happened? What did that guy do to you?" Beast Boy asked, his voice sounded pained.

Still the dark teen could not look at her friend. She was still feeling shame. Slowly moving her hands away Raven mumbled out "I'm sorry." before using her power to engulf her in darkness. It wasn't time to tell them. It may never be the time. Raven that night left the tower to be alone. Alone in her thoughts, and away from her friends. She did not want to cause them any trouble. For now this was her battle and hers alone.

* * *

Wow haven't updated in a very very long time. Sorry for the three year wait. (gets attacked) Owie! Please leave a review if you want too!


End file.
